This invention relates generally to computer apparatus and accessories for use with same, and more specifically, relates to a device which is useful in the cleaning of mouse balls. The use of a mouse in connection with operation of a computer, as for example, a personal computer (or PC) has become a standard operating technique in the applicable art. This accessory is a handheld device which is operated upon an underlying flat surface as to allow the user of the computer to control the movement of a cursor or pointer on the computer display. In order to accurately position the said cursor, the user moves the mouse across the flat surface, which in turn acts to rotate a ball which projects from the lower surface of the mouse. This ball contacts and rolls upon the surface when the mouse is moved across it. The rotational movement of the mouse is converted into electrical signals by the rotation of rollers mounted within the interior of the mouse. A major problem which is familiar to users of the aforementioned apparatus, is that the ball portion of the mouse tends in a relatively short period to become dirty, as a result of frequent movement over the surface with which it must interact. Small particles, grease and the like tend to accumulate on the surface of the mouse, and in relatively short order will cause erratic movement of the cursor which the mouse controls. Standard procedure to remedy this normally involves disassembly of the mouse, and separate cleaning of the ball component, an operation which is time-consuming and somewhat difficult, particularly for the mechanically unskilled users which have become more and more common as the use of computers spreads to general office use. Furthermore, because of the inconvenience and difficulties of such cleaning (e.g. the need to disassemble the mouse, in some instances by use of a special tool, then use solvents or the like, dry the components and reassemble) it is common to delay cleaning for as long as possible, with resulting inaccuracies and inefficiency in use of the mouse at the computer.
Pursuant to the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a device which enables effective and rapid cleaning of computer mouse balls without disrupting the work in progress, without disassembling the mouse, and without the need for special tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the foregoing character which is of simple and economical manufacture, and which is readily used even by persons having relatively limited skills.